Time
by katsievamp
Summary: Link is soon to learn that time is a cruel thing. Reuniting with Malon, Link finds out everything that has gone wrong while he was asleep in the Sage's Realm. Together, Link and Malon are escaping Lon Lon Ranch with her father and are determined to find the Princess and lure out Ganondorf to settled peace across Hylia once more. And, only time will tell if they succeed.


**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the plot and any original ideas put into the world. Otherwise it belongs to its rightful owner(s)._

* * *

"Music."

I looked off into the direction Navi was looking from her perch on my shoulder. Smiling, I walked off into the direction.

Navi smiled, "Link, it's just like that night, seven years ago, huh?"

"Yes." I replied, my anticipation growing.

It had been seven years since I last saw Malon. She was the first girl I had ever laid eyes on outside of Kokiri Forest, and I have never forgotten her. Or the song she had taught me.

Walking up the grassy slope to Lon Lon Ranch, the starry sky illuminating my way. Once up the slope, I looked over at the closed gate. Why had they closed the gates? They used to be open to everyone. Walking up to the gates, I looked over them. Malon stood in the middle of the field, her voice echoing into the silent night.

Climbing over the fence, I walked into the horses' pen, walking up behind her like I did when I was ten. However, Malon spun around, a sword in her hands, the point resting on my throat, my entire body stiffening. Anger was welling in her blue eyes, but then realization hit. She lowered her sword, her eyes wide.

"Link?" She whispered, shock clear on her perfect face. I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I thought you had died! Where have you been?"

A smile made its way to my lips as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's a long story, Malon."

Breaking our embrace, Malon looked around and grabbed my hand. "Stay quiet and follow me."

Nodding, Malon led us across the farm, going to the back shed. I remembered it holding boxes of Lon Lon Milk. Malon cautiously opened the door, pulling me inside once she took a quick look around. A couple of cows were eating hay inside, boxes of Lon Lon Milk still up against the wall. Shutting the door behind us, Malon smiled.

"Now, tell me this long story, then." Jumping up on one of the boxes, I sat on the box beside her.

There, I told her the entire story. About the temples I went into as a child to save the world, the Great Deku Tree, Princess Zelda and Ganondorf. I told her about the Master Sword, the Hylian Shield and all my new equipment, along with the seven year sleep I experienced in the Sage's Realm.

Malon's eyes were glued to me, "That must've been quite the experience, Link."

I nodded. "What's happened here since I've been gone?"

She sighed, "Enemies have made their way everywhere. Castle Town is filled with mummies of the villagers, Hyrule Field is full of poes and other dangers. The Princess has never returned, and her father, the King, died. Everywhere is full of evil and the castle has been taken over by a great evil, one that no one dares to face."

"All of his, in seven years?" I murmured, guilt sinking in my stomach.

Malon's hand rested atop of mine, "It's okay, Link. Lon Lon Ranch has been one of the few places not affected. Though, for a price."

"What price did you have to pay?" I asked, anger settling into my chest.

Squeezing my hand, Malon looked at our hands. "Against our wishes, Ingo had made a deal with the evil present in the castle. In return for him owning the ranch, putting my father and I to work, Ingo must give this great evil our most powerful horse."

"Which horse?"

Malon let go of my hand, "Epona."

Grabbing Malon's hand, I shook my head, "You can't give her away!"

"I wish I didn't have to, Link. I may know how to fight now, but I don't stand a chance against all the evils in this world alone. Besides, I don't want to put my father into any more danger." Malon countered, tears welling into her eyes.

Jumping off of the boxes, I said, "Where is your father?"

"In the stables. Ingo has taken over our house."

Pulling Malon back to the ground, I held her hands. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, "I've always trusted you, Link."

"Then, wake up your father and meet me in the horses' field. We're escaping tonight with Epona and Sleipnir." I explained.

Malon shook her head, "How can we? If Ingo wakes up -"

I put my finger over her lips, "He won't wake up. And, if he does, I'll protect both of you."


End file.
